Siluman rubah dan keluarga penjual manisan
by Namikaze Scorpio
Summary: Fic ini menceritakan kisah Uzumaki Naruto didunia brunya sebagai seekor rubah milik keluarga Onodera yang terkenal dengan toko manisannya


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nisekoi © Naoshi Komi**

**SILUMAN RUBAH DAN KELUARGA PENJUAL MANISAN**

**Sumarry: Setelah pertarungan besar dengan Sasuke di lembah akhir, Naruto bereinkarnasi kedunia lain. Dunia modern yang berbedah jauh dengan dunianya dimana tak ada seorangpun pengguna cakra. Namun ia bereinkarnasi menjadi seekor rubah dan bertemu dengan keluarga Onodera. Dari sinilah kisah hidupnya yang baru dimulai.**

**Genre utama: Slice of Life, Fantasy, Family, ****Comedy, Romance**

**Rating: M**

**Maaf kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita dengan Fic lainnya**

**PROLOGUE**

Dahulu kala, disebuah desa bernama Konohagakure. Hidup seorang bocah bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang bocah yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage, shinobi terkuat didesanya. Namun, dirinya memiliki rahasia sejak lahir. Akhirnya dari seorang guru bernama Mizuki yang mencoba untuk memanfaatkannnya, Naruto akhirnya tahu bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Yoko. namun setelah mendapatkan Ikatan dengan Iruka, Naruto tetap bertekad untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Setelah berhasil lulus dari ujian bertahan hidup yang diberikan oleh Kakashi, Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya memulai kehidupan mereka sebagai genin. Naruto beserta seleuruh rekan setimnya mulai berkembang setelah melalui berbagai ujian dan juga pertarungan. Akan tetapi, Sasuke yang tidak bisa melupakan dendamnya pada sang kakak akhirnya pergi dari desa dan mencari kekuatan dari Orochimaru...

Dua tahun kemudian, Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan latihannya mulai kembali bergerak dan bertarung dengan Akatsuki, sebuah organisasi misterius yang mengincar Bijuu. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Gaara dari tangan Akatsuki, dua orang anggota Akatsuki dikirim ke Konoha untuk menangkap Naruto. Naruto yang sudah menguasai jurus barunya, di bantu oleh tim Asuma akhirnya bisa mengalahkan dua anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Namun berita duka datang ketika Naruto mendengar kabar bahwa Jiraiya tewas di tangan Pain, pemimpin Akatsuki. Demi bisa membalaskan dendam sang guru, Naruto pergi ke Gunung Myoboku untuk menguasai senjutsu. Di tengah latihan beratnya, Pain datang dan menyerang Konoha. Disaat itu, Naruto yang telah menyelesaikan latihannya datang untuk melawan Pain seorang diri. Naruto sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa identitas Pain yang sebenarnya adalah mantan murid Jiraiya. Namun dengan tekad yang di tinggalkan oleh sang Guru, Naruto akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Pain.

Disisi lain, Sasuke mengetahui perasaan sebenarnya dari sang kakak, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan bersumpah untuk membalas dendam pada Konoha. Di saat pertemuan Lima Kage brlangsung, Sasuke akhirnya berhasil membunuh Danzo, sementara itu Madara yang mendeklarasikan perang akhirnya membuat kelima kage membentuk sebuah pasukan aliansi Shinobi dan Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi pun dimulai...

Sementara itu, Naruto pergi menemui Killer Bee untuk bisa mengendalikan cakra Kyuubi. namun pada akhirnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk ikut ambil bagian dalan perang. Madara yang asli pun muncul di tengah perang dalam bentuk edo tensei. Sementara itu, laki-laki bertopeng yang selama ini mengaku sebagai Madara ternyata adalah Obito, teman lama Kakashi yang kecewa terhadap dunia shinobi.

Shinobi aliansi semakin dibuat kewalahan dengan bangkitnya Juubi yang memiliki kekuatan gabungan dari sembilan Bijuu. Disisi lain, Sasuke yang berhasil menghentikan Kabuto bersama Itachi, akhirnya tiba di Konoha. Dan untuk mengetahui seluruh kebenaran, dia membangkitkan keempat Hokage terdahulu menggunakan edo Tensei milik Orochimaru.

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke medan perang dan membantu untuk mengalahkan Juubi bersama Tim taka, Orochimari dan juga para Hokage edo tensei. Dan akhrinya Tim 7 pun berkumpul kembali. Namun di tengah pertarungan, Obito berhasil menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi dan bahkan memanggil Shinju untuk menyerap cakra para shinobi. Namun dengan bantuan dari Rivalnya, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Obito dan menarik keluar para Bijuu. Namun disaat terakhir, Madara memanfaatkan Obito untuk menggunakan Rinne Tensei no Jutsu dan akhirnay berhasil bangkit seutuhnya. Ia kemudian berhasil merebut kekuatan Juubi dan mendapatkan kekuatan Rikudo. Sementara itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada di ambang kematian bertemu dengan Rikudo Sennin dan mendapatkan kekuatan baru dan bangkit kembali.

Disaat perarungan semakin sengit, Kuro Zetsu mengkhianati Madara dan akhirnya berhasil membangkitkan Kaguya Otsutsuki. Dengan kekuatan yang diwariskan oleh Rikudo Sennin, Tim 7 bertarung dengan Kaguya dibantu oleh Obito yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Setelah pertarungan sengit yang memakan waktu lama, Kaguya akhirnya berhasil disegel dan Perang Besar pun Berakhir. Namun, Sasuke mulai melakukan pemberontakan. Demi mengakhiri konflik reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura yang sudah berlangsung selama ratusan tahun, Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya memulai pertarungan terakhir mereka di Lembah kematian.

Disaat-saat terakhir, Naruto akhirnya berhasil mengalahkan Sasuke dan membawa perdamaian bagi Dunia Shinobi. Namun sebagai gantinya, Naruto harus tewas karena kehabisan darah. Rikudo Sennin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mereinkarnasikan Naruto sebagai wujud terima kasihnya karena sudah membawa perdamaian bagi dunia Shinobi.

Naruto akhirnya bereinkarnasi kemasa depan, jauh setelah jaman Shinobi berakhir. namun dirinya malah beeinkarnasi menjadi seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang bisa bicara.

**PROLOGUE END**

Hari itu adalah hari yang indah di awal musim semi tahun ini, bagi kebanyakan orang, waktu ini akan mereka gunakan untuk peri berlibur diluar rumah karena suhu yang tidak begitu panas.

Namun tidak untuk satu keluarga Onodera, dihari itu mereka harus membuka toko manisan mereka meski hari ini adalah hari libur. Toko manisan keluarga Onodera sudah cukup di kenal oleh banyak orang dikota ini, jadi mungkin saja mereka akan melewatkan banyak pelanggan jika mereka libur.

Dikala hari sudah mulai senja, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menutup toko.

"Hft, hari yang melelahkan" ucap Kosaki, putri tertua keluarga Onodera.

Gadis itu kini sedang membersihkan halaman depan toko sebelum menutup tokonya.

'_Hari ini, pelanggan yang datang lumayan banyak, kira-kira apa besok juga akan seperti hari ini juga, ya?'_ batin gadis itu.

Setelah selesai menyapu halaman, gadis itu pun segera masuk dan mengunci pintu tokonya.

BRUUKK!

"!"

Namun, tiba-tiba saja Kosaki mendengar suara benda yang jatuh dari atas di belakangnya. Dan tanpa ragu Kosaki pun menolehkan pandangannya.

Ditengah jalan yang sepi saat senja, Kosaki melihat sesuatu benda berwarna oranye yang tergeletak di tengah jalan. karena penasaran, dia pun memutuskan untuk mendekati benda itu.

Disaat berjalan mendekati benda itu, wujudnya pun jadi makin jelas. Itu bukanlah benda, melainkan seekor rubah. Empat kaki yang mungil seekuran telapak tangan seorang bayi manusia yang berusia satu tahun, bulunya yang lebbut berwarna oranye terlihat bergerak tertiup oleh angin, disekitar matanya yang terpejam ada warna hita yang bersatu dengan dua telinganya yang panjang dan juga runcing.

"Rubah?"

Biar bagaimanapun, hewan yang ada di hadapan Kosaki saat ini adalah seekor rubah. Ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari seekor kucing, namun ekornya memiliki bulu yang lebih lebat.

"Kenapa ada seekor rubah disini?"

Kosaki cukup keheranan karena mendapati seekor rubah yang tiba-tiba saja tergeletak didepan rumahnya. Apalagi didaerah ini tidak pernh terlihat seekor rubah pun, jadi ini adalah hal aneh bagi Kosaki yang pertama kali melihat rubah didaerah sekitar rumahnya.

Kosaki memperhatikan wajah rubah kecil itu, matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya yang kecil, dan juga telinganya yang runcing seperti telinga kelinci, di tambah lagi dengan semacam warna hitam di sekitar matanya yang memanjang hingga ketelinga. Sekilas, wajah rubah kecil itu nampak imut dan juga lucu.

"Sebaiknya aku bawa saja dia kedalam"

Karena merasa kasihan, Kosaki pun berinisiatif untuk membawa makhluk kecil itu kedalam rumahnya. Dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, Kosaki menggendong rubah kecil itu masuk kedalam rumah, menuju keruang keluarga.

Dia kemudian meletakkan rubah kecil itu di lantai ruang keluarganya.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia mendengar suara pintu bergeser. Kosaki lantas menolehkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara itu, dan disana dia mendapati seorang wanita yang lebih tua dari dirinya berdiri didepan pintu geser itu. Wanita itu memiliki ciri wajah yang sama persis dengan Kosaki, hanya saja gaya rambut dan juga usianya yang terpaut jauh dari Kosaki, orang itu adalah Nanako Onodera, Ibu dari Kosaki Onodera.

"Kosaki, apa kau bisa membantuku didapur sebentar?"

"A, ha'i, tapi sebelum itu ..."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Selagi bertanya begitu, lensa mata Nanako tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seekor makhluk kecil seukuran kucing yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kosaki, hewan apa itu?"

"Eh, A-anu, rubah ini ... tadi aku menemukannya berada didepan rumah dalam keadaan begini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawa rubah ini kedalam rumah"

"Rubah?" ucap Nanako

"Un" Kosaki mengangguk pelan

Nananko kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah rubah kecil yang di bawa Kosaki itu. dia merendahkan posisi badannya dan memperhatikan rubah kecil itu.

'_Wajahnya lumayan lucu'_ batin Nanako

Berselang beberapa detik kemudian, suara seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

"Tadaima!"

Sosok seorang gadis berjalan masuk kedalam ruang keluarga, gadis itu adalah adik Kosaki yang baru kelas satu SMA, namanya adalah Onodera Haru.

"Oh, Okaeri, Haru!" ucap Kosaki

"Haru, dari mana saja kau, kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" Tanya Nanako

"Maaf, tadi setelah urusan kami selesai, aku pergi jalan-jalan ke kota dengan teman-temanku!" Ucap Haru

Pagi ini, Haru sudah berjanji untuk meminjamkan salah satu buku novel kesukaannya kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya. Bahkan sebelum pergi keluar dia juga sudah meminta izin dengan ibu dan juga kakaknya. Namun seperti dia lupa bilang kalau hari ini dia juga akan pergi jalan-jalan ketaman kota bersama dengan teman-temannya. Karena itulah dia pulang agak sedikit sore hari ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Haru teringat akan sesuatu yang harusnya dia tanyakan kepada kakak dan juga ibunya sejak pulang kerumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa ini?" tanya Haru

"Hm? Aah, sebenrnya tadi kakakmu menemukan seekor rubah tergeletak didepan rumah kita, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawanya masuk kerumah!" Ucap Nanako

"Rubah?"

Haru mengangkat sebelah alisnya, karena penasaran, dia pun berjalan mendekat dan ikut memperhatikan rubah yang di maksud oleh ibunya.

"Hee, jadi ini rubah yang ibu maksud?" Tanya Haru

"Ya, begitulah" ucap Nanako

"Tapi setahuku, didaerah sekitar tidak pernah terlihat satu ekor rubah pun, lalu bagaimana bisa rubah kecil ini ada didepan rumah kita?" tanya Haru lagi

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu adalah rubah ini sudah tergeletak didepan rumah saat aku menemukannya. Apa mungkin dia ini adalah peliharaan seseorang yang tersesat di jalan?" Tanya Kosaki

"Mungkin saja, tapi memangnya siapa yang memelihara hewan seperti ini?" Tanya Nanako

Pada poin ini, selagi keluarga itu saling berdiskusi, sesuatu terjadi pada rubah kecil yang ada di antara mereka. rubah kecil yang kini terbaring dengan keadaan lemah itu mulai menggerakkan ekornya secara perlahan. Dan orang pertama yang menyadari hal itu adalah Kosaki.

"Ah, dia sudah mulai bangun!"

Sontak, ibu dan adiknya yang masih berpikir tentang dari mana asal rubah kecil ini pun mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sosok rubah kecil itu yang mulai terbangun. Telinga panjangnya yang runcing mulai bereaksi seola dia mendengar suara yang terlintas di telinganya. Dadanya membesar dan mengecil menunjukkan aliran pernafasannya yang masih berjalan. Matanya yang sebelumnya tertutup kini perlahan mulai terbuka, dan menampakkan iris matanya yang berwarna merah seperti batu ruby.

Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kesekitarnya, namun ada yang sedikit janggal dari rubah itu. ekspresinya yang terlihat kebingungan terlihat seperti ekspresi seorang manusia pada umumnya. Kemudian pada saat itulah, sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

"Dimana aku?"

Suara seorang laki-laki keluar dari mulut rubah kecil itu. ketiga perempuan beda usia yang ada disana langsung membatu begitu mereka mendengar suara seekor hewan yang dapat berbicara layaknya manusia di hadapan mereka bertiga.

Mereasa didirinya tidak sendirian di ruangan itu, si rubah kecil dengan bulu halusnya yang berwarna jingga itu kemudian menoleh, dan mendapati tiga orang perempuan beda usia yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tercengang. Selema beberapa saat, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka bertiga yng mulai berbicara stelah mendengar rubah kecil itu beribcara.

'_Ada apa dengan mereka?'_ batin rubah kecil itu

**BERSAMBUNG….**


End file.
